Fujoshi Team The 1st! The kidnapped Twins
by Widzilla
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah JouxYugi wallpaper yang ku upload di DA. Jadi ini adalah hasil fic berantai antara Widzilla dan Azal3a . JouYugi dan SetoAtem.


Semua berawal dari sebuah JouxYugi wallpaper yang ku upload di DA... Karena Rio-chan merasa Yugi sangat kawaii, ia ingin menculiknya... Dilalah, Jounouchi menyadari kalau Yugi udah nggak ada... xD (Jadi ini adalah hasil fic berantai antara Widzilla dan Azal3a di Deviantart ^^)...

Rio: Yugi kuculiiiik!

Jou : Yugi...? Mana dia...?

Yugi : Jou!!! HEEEELP!!!! *diculik*

Jou : GYAAAA! Aku lengah!!!

Wid : Kejar sono...

BGM(Kejar Daku, Kau Kutangkap)

Rio: Yuge-chan~ Ayo kita c'mon..kita pergi ke negeri Fujoshi bersama...

Yugi: AH! ATEM!!

Atem: Yugi! kamu diculik juga?!

Yugi+Atem: Aku ingin pulang...*berpelukan....dan termehek2*

Rio:*srasa jadi orang bejat* Ntar juga ada pangeran nyang nyelametin..

Atem: Sungguh?Seto?

Yugi: Jou juga?

Rio:*angguk* Tapi..ADEGAN ITU HARUS TERJADI DI NEGERIKU!!HIDUP FANSERVICE!

Yugi+Atem: KYAAAAAA!! TIDAAAAK!!

Seto: Atem!!*naik BlueEyes dengan jubah putih berkibar2*

Jou: Yu-chan!*naik RedEyes*

Rio: Haha! Ayo kejar aku para ksatria! Lihat apa kalian bisa menyelamatkan kekasih hati kalian!!*teleport*

Wid : Waow... para pangeran menyelamatkan para putrinya...

Seto: Atem! Sial!

Jou: Yugi! ARGH! Dia menghilang!

Wid : Kalian harus percaya pada petunjuk yang kalian dapat... insting naga kaliaaaaan!

Seto+Jou: Sapa sih...? *sweatdrop*

Wid: NGAPAIN BENGONG??? CEPET SANA!!! Pergilah ke Bukit Kastil Kegelapan!!! Mereka pasti disana!!!

Seto: Sungguh??? Baiklah! Ayo, Jou!!!

Jou: YOSH!!!

...pergi...

---

Wid: ... Hoi... Sana kamu bawa mereka ke tempat tujuan pertarungan trakhir...

Rio: Laper... nge-mil dulu yok...

Atem+Yugi: Kalian jahat! ternyata sudah direncanakan ya??? Menyebalkan! Mereka pasti akan membalas kalian!!!

Wid: Brisik!!! *nendangin Yugi dan Atem*

Atem+Yugi: Itaiii...! *nangis*

---

Jou+Seto: Ateeeem!! Yugiiii!! Dimana mereka? Sial... jangan2 kita terlambat...

---

Wid: Gado-gadonya 2 porsi, mas...

Abang2: Oke, mbak...

Rio: Jangan pedes2 ya...

*makan gado2 sambil duduk bersila*

Aza: Oalah..jd mreka jadi nyusul yah?

Wid: Iya nih..dah kasih petunjuk ke mreka be2 tadi.

Aza: Oh..getoh..Brarti tinggal siap2 kamera yah?

Wid: He-eh..

Aza: Kak..klo ketauan nendangin Atem ama Yu-chan...bisa dibakar naga loh..

Wid: ...Selama ada aer...aman2 deh..

*makan lagi*

----Sementara itu di kastil----

Atem: Aah....aku lapar!!!Seto no Baka!! lama banget datengnya sih!!

Yugi: Ha...curiga malah pada nyasar ke daerah antah berantah lagi...

Atem: Oh..tadi kita kesini pake teleport c ya..

Atem+Yugi:....gawat..

----Dan para pangeran pun---

Seto: Ini dimana c?! Tempat yang indah...Tapi mana kastilnya!?Yang ada malah candi!! ATEM!! Dimana kau?!

Jou: Itu! Ada tulisan..

[Selamat Datang di Ngurah Rai - Bali]

Seto+Jou: Hah?? Bali?? (BGM gamelan)

---

Wid: Kenyaaang... mana si itu duo pangeran sableng? Tinggal action, nih...

Rio: Mas, minta es teh...

---

Atem: hik...hik...hik...

Yugi: Atem... cup,cup...

Atem: Lapaaar... T.T

Yugi: Mana sih mereka... *mulai kesal*

Atem: Kita salah apa siiih??? T.T

---

Seto : Tempat yang bagus untuk tempat bulan maduku dan Atem...

Jou : Tak ada waktu lagi! Dimana mereka???

Seto: Jangan-jangan... kastil yang dimaksud adalah...

Seto+Jou :........ KASTIL PEGASUS!!!!

---

Pegasus: HATCHUIIIII!!! Aduh ada yang ngomongin aku... seleb, sih... *narsis*

---

Rio: Iyo..*lirik jam*Wong gendeng, padahal khan kastil tinggal lurus doang...klo lewat tol langit cuma 2 jam..tapi kok ampe 6 jam lebih bgini yah?

Wid: Ndak ngerti ya...

Abang2: Nih neng, es tehnya..

Wid: Kam Xia ya bang!..Ah...Apapun makanannya..

Rio: Minumnya...

Rio+Wid: Teh botol Sosro.. =w= *BGM Sosro* Enyak..Enyak Enyak...

Rio: Ka..kecian tuh anak dua..kita kasi bekel nyok?

Wid: Iyayah..Bang..gado2 ga pake sambel 2..Dibungkus yah!!

--------

Kembali lagi bersama Seto dan Jou yang mulai frustasi..

Setelah sampai dan 'markir' BEWD n REBD di suatu ladang...:

Seto: Heu..kastil c Peggy ini bener2 ribed jalannya..Pake ke rawa2 sgala lagih... AGH! jubah gue!!*nyagkut*

Jou: Wah,gue c ga tao..nyang sring ke sono khan elu yang punya tender perusahaan..gue ngikut aje..=w=

Peggy: Ah!! Kaiba-boy! Jouno-kun!!

Seto+Jou: Duh..tiba2 eneg ngeliat muka dia..

Seto: Ga pake basa basi! mana Atem?! Tadi nyuruh 2 orang anak buah u khan?!

Jou: Yugi juga mana?! Klo mau nantang duel c boleh..tapi jangan begini dong caranya!! Lagi enak2 ngapel..maen culik aja...

Peggy: Ha? Yugi-Boy dan Pharaoh?Oh..mreka ga disini tuh..

Seto: Jangan bohong! Mereka bilang kastil kegelapan!

Jou: Orang bejat yang punya kastil khan loe doang?!

Peggy: Oh? kastil kegelapan?? Itu sih bukan disini...salah jalan..

Seto+Jou: HAH?! SLAH LAGI?!

Peggy: Iyo..mereka itu ada di...

-----

Rio: Yu-chan!! Atemu-chan!! Gado2 nih...

Atem: AH!!! MAKANAN!!!!!!

Yugi: FOOOOD!!!! Eh, gado2 itu ape??

Wid: Sayur..di campur2 ama bumbu kacang deelel..pake krupuk juga..Makanan khas negeri sini..Cobain deh!

Atem: Ga da racunnya khan?

Wid+Rio: Ga lah..wong tadi kita juga makan..

Yugi: Yawdah..makan! Itadakimasu!!

Atem:....

Yugi:...

Wid: Gimana?

Rio: Enak ga nih??

Atem: i..ini..

Yugi: Rasanya..

Atem+Yugi: ENAAAAK!!

Wid+Rio: Bagoeeeessssssssss...

Atem: Kenyaaang... enak banget...

Yugi: Jou mana ya...?

Atem: Iya... Seto juga lama...

Yugi: Habis kenyang ... jadi... ngan... tuk...

Atem: Mmhhm... Zzzzzz

---

Wid: Lo? Kok pada tidur?

Rio: Kecapean kali... tadi habis nangis... makan... terus ngantuk deh...

*pada keluar kastil*

Wid: Hooo... La itu...?

Rio: Akhirnya... datang juga...

---

Jou: Akhirnya ketemu juga!!!

Seto: Mana Atem???

Wid: Di dalem, noh...

Rio: Hati-hati, ada naga pelindung lho... Kak, siapin kamera...

Wid: Okeee!

*Seto+Jou buru2 lari*

Seto: A, ATEM???

Jou: YUGI! A, apa yang terjadi??? Apa mereka baik-baik saja???

Seto: Sial! Kita terlambat! Sepertinya mereka tak sadarkan diri!!!

---

Wid: Kayaknya didalem mulai rame...

Rio: Ng? Helikopter siapa itu?

Pegs: Hai... semuanya... aku mengikuti Kaiba-boy dan Jounouchi-boy... kupikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang seru...

Wid: Tepat waktu... ngomong2, ada biaya nonton lo...

Pegs: No problemooo... *ngluarin duit*

Rio: Kak, kayaknya didalem mulai seru...

---

(dalem kastil)

Seto: Atem... bangun, kekasihku...

Jou: Se, Se, Ssseee...tttt...tooo...

Seto: Apa Jou? Kamu kok pucat banget...?

Grrrrrr....

Seto: Hm? *noleh belakang*............... glek... 0.0

*Terdengarlah suara teriakan dari dalam kastil...*

Rio: Wah..udah mulai..

Peggy: Pemandangan VVIP dari balkon atas ini bagus..

Wid: Enaknya klo sambil ngemil nih..

Peggy: Aku bawa cimol (aci di emol) ama singkong keju...mau?

Rio: ASEK! Om Peggy baek deh..*nyomot* tau aje slera kita..

Wid: Apaan nih? Oalah..cireng kecil2 pake bumbu toh!

Peggy: lebih murah dari popcorn..jadi bisa beli banyak..*cimol n singkong bledug segerobak*

Rio+Wid: MANTAP! Ayo kita nonton mereka lagi!

-----

Seto: Atem! Atem bangun!!! Ada naga edan..

Naga: GRAOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Jou: GYA!! Gila!! *bopong yugi* Yuu-chan..sadar dong! pliss..

Naga: *cakar2..injek*

Seto+Jou: GYAAAA!!! *lompat, menunduk, menghindar*

JOu: BErat..yang penting Yugi gapapa..*lirik Seto* Loh? Kaiba, Atem mana?

Seto: hah?

Keduanya melihat ke arah kaki naga, di bawahnya Atem masih tertidur pulas..

Seto: AH! GUOBLOK! Ketinggalan! Gimana ini?!

Jou: PinPinBO! Kok bisa lu tinggalin geto c?! Pacar lu tuh!!!

Seto: Tadi gue panik!! panik!!duh..ayo seto, tenanglah..berpikir..berpikir..(BGM Jimmy Neutron)

Jou: Gimana?

Seto: Beraninya menantang Lord of Dragon dan membahayakan Atem-ku..

Jou: O..ow..dia ngamuk..*ngacir*

Seto: Summon! Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!!

-------

Peggy: Loh loh? Kok gempa?!

RIo: wah..tanda2 nih..

Wid: di summon juga ya?

GRAAAAAAAAAAOooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Shining dragon..muncul dari langit..bersinar2 n muter2 pelan dalam lingkaran besar..lingkaran kecil..lingkaran besar *

Peggy+Rio+Wid: Wuih...cuakhep banget naganya...ck ck ck..

Rio: gile...bersinar2 gitu ya..keren..

Wid: Namanya khan SHINING dragon..pasti dong..

Peggy: *JEPRAT! JEPRET!* lumayan untuk koleksi..

All: Wow...Kereeen...(kayak ANTEVE)

--------

Yugi: Nggh...Brisik..

Jou: Yu-chan?! Sadar dong!

Yugi: Apaan? WAh..aku mimpi ada 2 ekor naga...eh..Atem kok ada di bawah kaki naga? ntar ke injek loh... Atem, Banguun...

Jou: *cubit pipi Yugi*

yugi: AWW!! Apaan sih!?

Jou: Sakit kan?

Yugi: Iya! Trus ke..na...pa...TIDAK! ATEEEEEEEEM menyingkir dari situ!!!

JOu: *cegah Yugi* Tenanglah! Seto nge-summon 'itu' tuh..

Yugi: Waduh?!

JOu: kenapa?

Yugi: Inget kejadian Pyramid of Light dulu?

Jou: Iya.. dan?..O..ow..

Yugi: Mending lari dulu deh...

Jou: Okei..sini !*gendong ala putri*

Yugi: KYA!! Jo-Jou!!

Jou: Sabar ya, Amethyst-ku.. *charming smile*

Dan mereka berlari keluar kastil...meninggalkan Seto yang berusaha menyelamatkan Atem dengan Naga berkemampuan destruktif luar biasa..

--

KABOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

Wid: ledakan apa itu...?

Rio: Ada yang kluar tu...

Peggy: Ah, Kaiba-boy... Jounouchi-boy... kalian akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan para putri...

---

Seto,Jou: .............. hosh... hosh... *muncul dari balik asap*

Yugi, Atem: Uhuk... uhuk...

---

Keesokan harinya...

*ketak-ketik, klik-klik, edit,edit,*

Wid: Yow!! Jadi!!!

Rio: Kereeeen! Betewe, nama movienya apa nih...?

Wid: Gimana kalo _Dragons and Princesses_...! XD

Rio: Bole, bole...

Wid: Bahas Inggrisku jelek... kamu aja yang nulis...

Rio: Ye... -_-

---

Jou: Makan pagi didepan tivi aaahhh... hm? Acara apa nih...? BBBUUUHHHHHH!!!!

---

Seto: Hhh, pagi yang menyenangkan... Mana teh Inggrisku? *nyalain tivi pakek remote* Pip...

SROOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!!

---

Jii-chan: Yuugi... Aaaateeem... lihat tivi siniiii!

Yugi,Atem: Ada apa, Jii-chan...? *turun tangga*

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

---

Peggy: Penayangan yang menyenangkan... ini pasti laku berat... *nonton tivi*

---

Sementara itu di apartemen reoddd...

Wid,Rio: Bersulaaaaaang!!! *bersulang pake teh tubruk*

Wid: Mana gado-gadonya?

Rio: Nih! Abang2 yang dideket kastil kemarin bikinnya enak banget...

---

Lalu...

TOK TOK!

WId: HIHAFA HUF? (artinya: siapa tuh?)

Rio: *buru2 minum*Coba liat deh..

KLEK!

Rio: ya..anda cari..

Seto: KAU YANG KEMARIN ITU KHAN?!

Rio: Wuih..kalem mas..kalem..

Seto: GIMANA BISA?! itu filem..

Wid: Sapa c? Oh..Kamu toh..

Seto: Nyantei amat kau..

Rio: trus mau u gimana? dah tersebar getu..

Seto: Yah..

Rio: Yah?

Wid: ..*masuk ke dalem ngambil sesuatu* NIh khan?

Rio: Ha? Itu kan kopian film ma data2 kmaren?

Seto: Euh..

Rio: Oh..gitu..oke lah..tapi hrus ada bayarannya dong..

Seto: Apa?

Wid+Rio: apartemen baru plus alat2 editing etc2 yang lengkap..n ada ruang laboratoriumnya.

Seto: lab? untuk apa?

Rio: untuk kamu..

Wid: Untuk Jou..

Rio: dengan Atem..

Wid: dan Yugi..ehehe..gmana?

Seto:...DEAL!

Rio+Wid: ehehe..

----

Atem: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Malunyaaaaaaaaaa...

Yugi: Aku ga kan keluar rumah slama isu itu blom reda.....

----

Jou yang lagi kerja bikin roti di bakery ngelamun d dapur ..

Tmen1: Hey bro..Nglamun aje..

Tmen2: Kesambet baru tau rasa loh.

Jou: oh..hehe..sorry..

Tmen1: Lagi seneng yah u?..Oh, jadi inget..u stia banget ama Yugi yah? Gua nonton yamng kmaren tuh..

Tmen2: Iya..gua juga nonton..gile..itu Kaiba juga mati2an gitu..ckckck..

Jou: WUAH!! eheh..thanks..iya nih..ku sayang banget ma dy..

Temen2: Cieh..berjuang trus ye, tuan pangeran~ hihihi..

JOu: Yeah..thanks..

Tmen1: Iya c..tp..rotinya ga bakal gosong?

Jou: hah?*liat oven* GYA!!!! LAP LAP!! CEPETAN!!!

---

Keesokan harinya...

Jou: Ha? Ini nggak salah apartemennya mereka' kan... kok kayak gubuk derita begini... He? Ada tulisa...?

*Yaoi Office Center pindah pada alamat yang tertera*

---

Rio: Kereeeeen!

Wid: Hebat juga si Seto itu...

Ting Tong...

Rio: Siapa...? Eh, Jou...

Jou: Anu... ini janjiku... *ngasih roti*

Wid: Yaaaaay! Ada makanan buat ntar malem!!! O, iya... nih! *ngasih data kopian* Gimana film-nya?

Jou: *nyengir* Hehehehehe! Keren pisan euy!

Wid+Rio: Sapa dulu dooong!

---

Yugi: Kalo... teman-teman melihat film itu gimana ya...?

Atem: Maksudmu... Honda, Otogi, dan kawan-kawan...?

Yugi: He-eh...

Kriing!!

Yugi: Ya,kediaman Mutou.

Honda: YUGI!! Gila..ternyata selama ini kamu dan Jou segitu mesranya!!

KLEK!

Yugi: Atem!!! Honda dah nonton!!

Atem: Hah?! ah..paling dia doang..tenang ya..

KRIING!

Yugi: kamu angkat ah..

Atem: Kediaman..

Bakura: GYAHAHAH!! Pharaoh..sudah kuduga kau dan pendeta..

KLEK!

Atem:...Yugi..

Yugi: Ya?

Atem: jangan angkat telepon berdering slama seharian ini...

Yugi: oke..

--------

kos an Jou..

Jou: wah..keren..Yugi..duh..jadi malu nonton begini..ehehe

--------

mansion kaiba..

seto: Wah..tak kusangka imej pangeran bernaga putih itu bagus juga..hm..

...Atem imuttttt!!!(peluk2 TV..dasar gila..)

--------

Apartemen..

Rio:jadi..

Wid:hm...

Rio+Wid: berikutnya apalagi ya???

**THE END! xD**


End file.
